


There's a place where you are, just that is enough

by MasukisJacket



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Like just a tiiiiiiiiny sprinkle of angst, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, They r in love your honor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasukisJacket/pseuds/MasukisJacket
Summary: Chu2 and Pareo take a nap.. oh and they're also in love (what else is new)
Relationships: Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	There's a place where you are, just that is enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am tired, this fic was fueled purely by my desire to take a nap and also be held lovingly by a girl while doing so  
> Of course I had to make the title a lyric from beautiful birthday because.. y'know  
> I've never written these two before so I hope it isn't too ooc

Chu2 knew she would give Pareo the world if she asked, like any good girlfriend would. She had even started working on a plan to take over the world, just in case. It was still a work in progress.

But this? This constant insistence that she needed to sleep? She couldn't abide this.

"Chu2-sama," Pareo came up beside her once again. "You should take a nap." Chu2 sighed, the sound filled with frustration.

" _No,_ " She said, turning back to the computer. Trying to produce the backing tracks for this new song was annoying her to no end. "I have to finish this."

"You're frustrated."

"I know," Chu2 almost snapped. She still wasn't great at holding back her emotions, but she was just a little better. "But it has to get done."

"Why?" Chu2 turned around, looking at Pareo in shock, and a bit of anger too.

"You know why!"

"Why right now?" Pareo's expression was more serious than she had ever seen it. Her eyes were still kind, though. "Why can't you just take a break? You haven't been sleeping well." And damn, she was right. This song she had been writing and was now producing was more ambitious than anything else they had ever done, and so naturally, it was taking up a lot of her time. And if she was cutting off an hour or two off her sleep at night, that was her decision alone.

But of course Pareo would notice. Pareo, who was kind and caring. Pareo, who was devoted and doting. Pareo, who had listened to Chu2 more than Chu2 had listened back. Pareo, who had written an entire love song for Chu2's birthday, for no reason other than she wanted to.

"I…" And she couldn't give an answer. What use was there arguing, anyway? Pareo was being so insistent about this, and Chu2 could feel the tiredness she had been pushing back for days begin to seep in. "Okay." She relented with a sigh. Pareo smiled, a beautiful sight, really.

"Thank you, Chu2-sama," Pareo lovingly took off Chu2's headphones, and the gesture was so tender that Chu2 could feel her heart turn to mush. She was so weak for Pareo when it came down to it. Especially when those deep red eyes were looking at her like she was everything in the universe, which Chu2 wasn't really sure she deserved, but it was so wonderful to witness.

Pareo led Chu2 to her bedroom, and opened the door.

"Thank you," Chu2 nodded at Pareo, who remained in the doorway even after she walked in. "Why are you standing there?"

"Oh, I was wondering if I could take a nap with you, maybe?" Which was a little weird to hear. Neither of them were entirely sure on how the whole relationship thing worked, and it was still a bit surreal to think of Pareo as her girlfriend sometimes.

"That's fine," Chu2 shrugged. She didn't care much at this point, as the tiredness was really starting to set in. Pareo simply grinned and walked into the room, taking her platform heels off. She sat next to Chu2 on the bed.

"Lay down," Pareo pulled up the covers, and Chu2 got under. It was really warm, and she involuntarily sighed at the feeling. Pareo soon followed suit, and got a little closer. Cuddling wasn't really a thing they did much, but Chu2's tired brain decided she required cuddles from her seriously tall girlfriend in order to sleep.

So she settled herself into Pareo's arms. They had to shuffle around a bit for it to work, but when they were comfortable, Chu2 was being held very gently, and Pareo was clinging to her, almost like she was creating a protective bubble. It was very nice.

"Good night, Chu2-sama," Pareo said softly. "I love you." She pressed a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. And maybe in any other situation, Chu2 would've been embarrassed or flustered, but in this moment it just felt so _right_ that she really couldn't help what she said next.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> You know that part in beautiful birthday when chu2 goes "I love you too"? Yeah,,
> 
> My twitter is @noelleholidays if you're interested, I post abt ras and just bandori in general a LOT


End file.
